Kirk's Mistake
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Admiral Pike has had enough with Kirk's antics and decides to take matters into his own hands. Warning: Spanking


**Title: Kirk's Mistake  
Author: Truman's Shell**

**Beta: itsmecoon your rock  
Characters/Pairings: Captain Kirk, Admiral Pike, Admiral Marcus  
Scenario: Admiral Pike has had enough with Kirk's antics and decides to take matters into his own hands.  
Implement: Paddle**

**AN: ****I am doing a rare fandom challenge on another site, I hope you like this one. Many scenes and lines used in this story come directly from Star Trek Into Darkness**

Admiral Pike was getting angrier and angrier as he read Mr. Spock's report. Jim's and his were complete opposites.

'Uneventful,' Kirk's captain's log had said.

While Spock's told a different story, one that included a volcano and his setting a cold fusion devise off to stop it. To make matters worse the indignant species saw the Enterprise rising out of the water in order to save Spock. He understood Kirk's reasoning, hell he even agreed with the boy, but orders were orders and it seemed that Kirk just felt he didn't need to follow them ever.

He had to take this to Admiral Marcus, no matter how much he wanted to keep this to himself. Pike knew what was the Admiral was going to do and how it was going to affect Kirk, but he had to it anyway.

Pike's worse fears came true, now it was time to give Kirk the worst news of his life. He was sure the boy would kid around until he knew the truth.

Pike wasn't going to take any slack for Spock or Kirk so when Spock told him,

"I am conveying numerous attitudes right now."

He kicked his ass out of the office. He then turned his attention to Kirk and asked him what he learned from this.

"Never trust a Vulcan."

The flippant remark almost made Pike lose it, but he knew the next words out of his mouth were going devastate the boy but he had to say them anyway,

"You lost her Jim. You're no longer the Captain of the Enterprise."

"But sir, you have to fix it."

Kirk sounded so desperate and Pike's heart went out to him, it really did. But Kirk needed a hard lesson and he was sure this one would stay in his mind for the rest of his life. At that point he made his decision. He knew Admiral Marcus was going to make him the new captain of the Enterprise and he was making Kirk his first officer.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"The answer is no, Pike. The boy needs more training," Admiral Marcus said angrily.

"Yes and he'll get it from me. He's a great kid. The problem is that he's only a kid."

"A kid who's been playing with his daddy's matches and decided to burn the rule book because he doesn't agree with them."

"We gave him too much power too soon, but given time, I'm sure he'll be ready for the Enterprise again. Look at his track record. He's never lost a crew member."

"But he's broken the Prime Directive and lied in his captain's log. That doesn't show the merit of a captain."

"No, it shows that he needs more training."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to do what my Dad did to me when I lied and broke a rule."

"Oh great, you want to ground the boy. I already did that by taking his ship."

"No, I'm going to give him a choice of staying on Earth or take a little a little trip to the woodshed, shall we say, so he can become my first officer once again."

"A good old fashioned spanking. Guess it will still work and if the kid agrees, you have my permission to take him up. But you also have to promise to repeat the lesson as need while he is under you command."

"Yes sir," Pike said with a smile.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Pike walked into the bar and laughed. He knew this was where he would find the boy. He had never had children but if he had a son, he knew Jim Kirk would be the one he would want no matter what a pain in the ass he was. Maybe that was why he worked so hard to keep the boy safe, even from himself.

Kirk drank a shot of bourbon and thought about flirting with the woman two seats down, when Pike sat down.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I know you better than you think I do. I met you in a place like this where you had your ass handed to you."

"No, that's not what happened."

"It was an epic beating."

"Yeah it was a good fight."

"That's your problem, you're always looking for a fight."

"What do you want?"

"They gave her back to me."

"The Enterprise?"

"Yes."

"I'd watch that first officer if I were you."

"Well we need to talk about this in my office."

"What's there to talk about?"

"In my office now Mr. Kirk," Pike said forcefully.

It was the same voice he had used when he told him he had lost the Enterprise. It was Admiral Pikes do as I say right now. Kirk got up without finishing his drink and followed the man out of the bar.

The second they were in Pike's office he said,

"Sit down, we have a lot to discuss."

Kirk did as told. If Pike could help him get the Enterprise, he would do anything the man said to do. Pike sat behind his desk and started,

"You know my feeling about your father and what he did on the Kelvin. He was a man without fear and you have that trait, something I knew would help you excel in Starfleet. The problem with living without fear is you forget to think before you act. You have no sense of self-preservation."

"I know the difference between right and wrong."

"Ok, if you think that's so, tell me why you cheated on the Kobayashi Maru?"

"I wasn't cheating I was trying to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That the test was a cheat. There was no way that anyone could beat it."

"What do you think the program is about?"

"No win situations, but I don't believe in no win situations. I think I proved that point."

"Did you prove your point when you put Spock in that volcano?"

"We saved the world, that was the point."

"A world that now thinks a starship is their god. A world that was destined to die."

"A world that we saved changing their destiny. Isn't it our job to explore new worlds and saying that, shouldn't we help the worlds that we come across? If not, what was the point?"

Pike sighed. The kid had point and he had him there, well it was time to bring some history into the picture.

"When did the Vulcans come to Earth?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Simple because it alters your perception."

"Spock…"

"This isn't about Spock it's about you," Pike said angrily. "Now answer the damn question."

"Fine, when Zeram Cochrane's Phoenix went into warp."

"Did Earth have problems before that?"

"Yes," Kirk said in annoyance.

"Why?"

"According to the Vulcans, we were too primitive. We tried to kill each other every chance we go."

"So, even though they saw us in need they followed the prime directive and look how Earth turned out."

Kirk decided to shut up at that point because he knew he would never win this argument, Pike was too angry.

"So you agree with me on this one."

"I still feel that I was right to save that world."

"Were you right to break the prime directive and put your first officer's life in danger?"

"I know the answer you're looking for is yes. What I should've done was make sure Mr. Spock didn't write that damn report."

"No what you should've done, was follow orders."

"So did you call me in here to just chew me out again?"

"No I called you in here because I want to make you my first office."

"Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Kirk speechless, something I never thought I would see," Admiral Pike said with a chuckle.

"How…"

"Oh you won't like how."

Kirk looked at him in wonder.

"You've acted like a spoiled child, thinking that the rules don't apply to you. After everything I've read about your father and the respect I have for the man, I think I know what he would do."

"What? I'm already grounded and you just said…"

"I just said I wanted you as my first officer, but you need to be punished for your actions. I think and good and proper spanking is in order."

"Let me get this straight, if I let you spank me, I get to be your first officer? What will happen if I don't?"

"Back to the academy."

The choice was simple he was letting the man spank his. He had gotten a few when he was a kid, sure they sucked but this was going to be worth it."

"Ok. What do I need to do?"

"Take down those pants and lean over my desk," Pike said grabbing his father's paddle from his desk drawer.

Kirk unbuttoned his pants. Damn this morning with the twins was a lot more fun than he knew was about to have right now.

"Count them off Jim"

"How many?"

"Twenty."

"Yes sir."

The paddle fell hard.

"Smack…one…smack…two…smack…three…smack…four…smack… five…smack…six…smack…

seven…smack…ow…eight...smack…nine…ok…I…got…it…no…m ore…lying…smack…ten…smack…

eleven…smack…twelve…Admiral…please…smack…thirteen… smack…fourteen…smack…fifteen."

Kirk had tears in his eyes now. Pike was having trouble following through but he had to show the kid the error of his ways. So he said,

"Move away from the desk and touch your toes."

Kirk knew how much more this was going to hurt.

"I…promise…to…follow…orders…"

"Good and these last five are going to ensure that."

Kirk wanted to be on the Enterprise more than anything. His crew were his family, no his life and he wanted, no needed, to be there for them and honestly for himself. So he was going to bend over and he was going to take these last five.

Pike wanted this over because he wanted the man he thought of as a son in his arms. For Kirk it felt like it was never going to end. Finally the Admiral put his hand on Kirk's back and patted it.

"It's over son."

Kirk nodded his head and pulled up his pants up with a hiss. What surprised him was that Pike pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for picking option one. The Enterprise wouldn't have been the same without you," Pike said smiling.

At that second Pike's com went off.

"We need to go to headquarters something happened in London. Suit up."

"Damn, I don't know how in the hell I'm gonna sit," Kirk said rubbing his butt.

"Very carefully," Pike said smiling.


End file.
